Turnabout
by SandNinja101
Summary: Kai left them. He betrayed them. He abandoned the Bladebreakers and for what? For power! The whole team was devastated, but none more than Sazuki. However, it didn't matter what their leader said or did, she would always love him. While Kai lost himself during his power kick, his former team mates had every intention of bringing him back to them. (KaixOC & possible spoiler alert.)


**Author's Note****:** This is my first time writing a Beyblade fanfic and actually finishing it, so I am a bit nervous. ^^;;; It was supposed to be longer than this, but I decided to just make it into a oneshot as a birthday present to myself. lol So yay! Happy birthday to me! It takes place in the last couple of episodes of the original Beyblade series when Kai leaves the Bladebreakers for the power of Black Dranzer. I have tweaked it a bit so that I could fit my OC in.

**DISCLAIMER NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! THE ONLY THINGS I TAKE CREDIT FOR IS CAMBRIA, SAZUKI, AND STRAGOS! PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME! **

The remaining Bladebreakers stared at the door with heavy hearts. Sazuki was right inside and she did not have a clue about what had happened at the Abbey.

"Sazu will be devastated." sighed Max.

Tyson flinched at the blonde's words. He had left the hotel room, swearing to their friend that he would bring Kai back. Try as he might, he failed miserably. Now he would have to look her in the eyes and tell her their leader was not coming back. The thought broke his heart. Sazuki was the most caring person on the team, always making sure that they were well taken care of before herself. Tyson would never understand why she was so in love with Kai...

"Come on, Tyson," Ray said, placing a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. "We're just delaying the inevitable."

"As much as I hate it, Ray is right." Kenny nodded in agreement. "Sazuki is part of this team, too. The sooner we tell her, the sooner we can figure out what we're gonna do about Kai."

Tyson nodded, knowing they were right. Taking a deep steadying breath, he led the way into the hotel room the team shared. Almost immediately they were greeted by a small gray kitten.

"Hi there, Cambria." said Max as he picked the feline up and held her to his chest.

Sazuki heard the door open from the bedroom. Quickly she went to meet them, anxious to know what happened.

"Guys, how did it go?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly. "Where... where is Kai?"

The boys exchanged looks before Tyson took a step toward her.

"I'm sorry, Saz. Kai wouldn't budge." Tyson sighed, hanging his head. "He's... not coming back..."

It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Sazuki stared at her team, her silver eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"O-oh," Her eyes drop to the floor as she shrugs at them. "I-I see. Well, that's okay." She gives them a watery smile. "He'll come back when he's ready..."

"He sure will, Sazu." said Max with a big smile as he hands Cambria to Sazuki. "This isn't over yet."

She takes the little furball and flashes him a smile before retreating back to their room. The boys let her leave, knowing she needed some time to come to terms with the painful truth. Once she's safely locked in her room, she collapses back against the door and the tears come full force.

"Cam, he's not coming back." she sobs, hugging her pet close. "Kai really is gone..."

Sazuki felt drained by now. Summoning the rest of her energy, she trudges over to her bed and lays back, facing the wall. The heartbroken girl snuggles her kitten as she cries herself to sleep.

The group sat down to breakfast the next morning with strategy for the finals being the topic of discussion. Only one person was missing, excluding Kai. Sazuki had been asleep for hours now and they were beginning to worry about her. Even Max didn't know if she was truly okay and he shared a room with her.

"I hope Saz will bounce back soon. We'll need her in top condition for the match against the Demolition Boys." Tyson said, poking at his pancakes with a fork.

Everyone was caught off guard by Tyson's abnormal appetite. Usually he was stuffing everything in his mouth, but he didn't seem to be hungry anymore.

"I know, Tyson." sighed Kenny. "Me, too."

"Give her time." said Ray confidently, smiling at his team mates. "She'll recover and come back stronger than ever."

Everyone smiled back at Ray, but it was forced. His own smile falls slightly. Even he wasn't sure if Sazuki would be able to make a comeback. After a crushing blow like losing Kai, he had very little faith left in their team. It wasn't because he thought they couldn't pull it off either. It was because he knew that everyone was distracted and hurting over the loss of their team leader.

"Well, I'm going with my mom to the airport." Max smiles at his team. "Try not to mope around too much. It's not good for you." He gets to his feet and heads for the door. "See you later!"

The boys mumble their goodbyes before conversing quietly among themselves. Sazuki frowns to herself. She overheard their chat and it made her feel bad. It was decided. She had to get over this bump in the road. The Bladebreakers were depending on her. She heads back to her room for a shower, promising to revert back to her old self before she was finished. Time flies by. Sazuki didn't know how long she spent in the shower, crying and trying to get over Kai, but she knew it had to be quite a while. It was after noon now, no doubt time for her to rejoin her team mates. She gets dressed again. As she slips on her jacket, Cambria jumps up on her shoulder and curls up in the hood. It was her favorite way to travel with her master.

In the living room, the guys were trying to come up with a new strategy to use against the Demolition Boys, but they were unsuccessful. Clearly that team was unlike any of their previous opponents. Suddenly, a firm knock sounded at the door. Everyone exchanges looks as Tyson gets up to answer the door, revealing a tall man in a suit on the other side. No doubt a crony of Boris. Tyson's blue eyes narrow.

"What do you want?" he asked suspiciously.

"Kai wants to see you." the lug replied shortly.

Everyone gasped, their eyes widening in surprise.

"What? Kai?" Kenny said in disbelief.

Sazuki was making her way to the living room, but paused when she heard someone knocking. She waits silently in the hall, listening intently to the conversation. She heard Kai's name and that was it. She was sold.

"I'll go." she said as she entered the living room.

"Sazuki!" Ray said, his tone relieved. "You're okay!"

"Of course." She grinned. "I'm fine. Now, are you guys coming or not?"

"Definitely!" Tyson grinned back. "Let's go get our team mate back!"

It was only a matter of time before they arrived at Lake Baikal, the frigid place where they were meeting Kai. Sure enough, the quiet boy was waiting for them, and not very patiently.

"Finally." He scowled. "It took long enough."

"Kai," Sazuki flashed the smile that she reserved especially for him. "I knew you'd change your mind."

"Change my mind?" He laughed at her. "I didn't change my mind. I'm not coming back, Sazi, and the sooner you get that through your thick head, the better off you'll be! The only reason I called you all here is to prove my point... I don't need you. Any of you."

"What? B-but... Kai..." She flinched at his use of his nickname for her.

"That's it!" Tyson glared as he pulled Dragoon from his pocket. "It's time we teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

"Hang back, Sazu. We'll handle this." ordered Ray, readying Driger.

"You've gone too far, Kai!" agreed Kenny, also at the ready.

Sazuki reluctantly listened to Ray, allowing them to deal with Kai.

"Cry me a river." Kai smirked as he prepared to launch Black Dranzer.

The battle began. In a matter of moments, Kenny and Ray were eliminated from their 3 VS 1 match, leaving Tyson to fend for himself. It was intense and everyone was on edge as they watched the two go at it. Victory just wasn't in their cards though. Tyson lost miserably.

"Well, would you look at that." Kai's expression was smug as he stared down his previous team. "I won... and now, I will claim my prize."

Sazuki was horrified. He really was going to steal their bitbeasts! She had to do something!

"Not so fast!" She growled, intervening with her own blade. "Stragos! Let's go!"

"Go! Draciel!" came Max's voice suddenly.

To their surprise, he was parachuting down to join the fight. Kai quickly launches a counter attack on the two. The tension was so thick, it was nearly suffocating. The three blades ground against each other, causing sparks to fly. Stragos and Draciel were well on their way to cornering Black Dranzer and Kai knew this. In a desperate attempt to regain some ground, Kai attacks them with the combined powers of the bitbeasts he had collected from his previous wins. The force of the attack caused the ice beneath them to start cracking.

"Oh no..." Sazuki frowns, noticing the rapidly growing peril at hand. "We need to finish this before someone gets hurt."

"Dranzer! Tyson, use Dranzer! Quickly!" Max called out urgently.

Tyson blinks. He had forgotten that he still had Kai's old blade. Without wasting anymore time, he fires off Dranzer. The attack succeeds, leaving Kai to gawk in shock. Tyson, Max, Ray, and Sazuki take the opportunity to summon forth their own bitbeasts. Coupled with Dranzer, they attack Black Dranzer head on. Kai watches the scene, wide eyed. He was... losing. Black Dranzer was being beaten back so easily. How could this be? It was impossible! The Bladebreakers land the final crushing blow, defeating their old team leader once and for all.

"What you have just witnessed, Kai, is the power of our team work!" Tyson said, glaring.

"That's right!" agreed Kenny. "Alone we can only do so much, but together we're unbeatable!"

No sooner had those words escaped the boy's mouth, the ice around Kai broke.

"Kai!" Sazuki gasps; she's the first one to reach for him. "You have to jump! Come on!"

"Get out of there! Hurry!" Tyson joined her, followed by the others.

Kai stared at them, completely lost. For a moment, he looks down at the gradually shrinking chunk of ice. It was going down fast. He still couldn't believe that he lost. He just couldn't understand why. It takes a long moment, but it finally dawns on him. His team... the Bladebreakers... never lost... ever. When they worked together, they could accomplish anything. He didn't have them backing him up, so ultimately, they were able to beat him. It finally made sense! By now, the ice he stood on had sunk to the point where the icy water was almost up to his knees.

"Kai, stop daydreaming!" Tyson yelled at him, bringing him back down to Earth.

"Jump already!" urged Ray.

"Kai, please!" Sazuki begged him, tears stinging her eyes. "Please... come on!"

Kai stared at her outstretched hand before looking at her face.

"You... you still want to save me? After everything I've said? After everything I've done?" He was perplexed. "Why? I don't understand..."

"Can it, Kai!" Tyson snapped. "We'll talk about this later. Just jump!"

"We're a team, Kai." added Ray. "Whether you like it or not."

"Yeah, and we'll always be here for you, even when you don't want or need our help." Max agreed.

"Exactly." Sazuki smiled at him once more, her tone little more than a whisper. "Now come on."

Kai stares at them. He had been a jerk to them, but they still wanted to help him, to save him from certain death. To be honest, the leader wasn't sure if he could live with himself after what he had done to them. To her. His gaze flits between each of his team mates, before coming to rest and linger on Sazuki. Precious minutes tick by and the friends continue to encourage him to grab their hands. He looks down at the freezing water. It had risen just above his knees now. Time was running out. Finally, he looks back up at them and reaches out, taking Sazuki's hand. He would make everything up to his friends somehow...

"I'm sorry, guys." His voice shook slightly from a mix of emotion and the cold. "I'm so very sorry."

Sazuki smiles in relief and grips his hand with both of hers. The boys pitch in on the effort to rescue their moody friend. To their dismay, his feet had long since frozen to the sinking ice. None of them knew the meaning of giving up, though, especially on their friend. The team redouble their efforts and after a couple terrifying minutes, they were able to pull Kai free and to safety. All of them tumble to the frosty ground with a thud, panting. After taking a moment to catch their breath, Tyson rises to his feet.

"So how about it, Kai? Are you ready to come back to us?" he asked, looking his leader in the eyes.

"There's an opening on the team that nobody else can fill." said Max with a grin.

"Come on." Ray smiles. "It's not the same without you."

Sazuki smiles, happy for the first time in what felt like an eternity. They already said what needed to be said.

"Please?" She looked up at him with a hopeful gleam in her silver eyes.

He looks at each of his team mates, remaining silent.

"I have to make things right again." Kai answered simply as he walked away from them.

"Wait up!" Tyson catches up to him before handing over Dranzer. "Do what you have to do."

Kai looks at the blue and red beyblade for a moment before he smirks and takes it from his friend.

"Thanks." he said, flashing his team mates a rare smile before he proceeds to leave via helicopter.

"Good luck, Kai." said Sazuki, more to herself as she watches him leave.

Time goes on and to everybody's relief, their leader does return and the group of friends celebrate with a toast to Kai, followed by a feast. There were jokes and laughter, just happiness all around. Sazuki was thrilled to pieces to have him back.

"You know, guys. Kai leaving was the best thing that ever happened to this team." the Chief said with a big smile.

Everyone gawked at him, shocked by his words.

"Kai has kept his distance from us ever since he agreed to lead us to victory," he continued on before they could ask questions. "He built a barrier to keep us out. It took him becoming our enemy to miss being our friend. At long last, that barrier is now broken and he can finally be an official member of our team!"

"As heartwarming as this reunion is, guys, we have more important matters at hand." began Kai with a smirk that could pass for a smile. "Biovolt is up to something and it could be a really big problem..."

He goes on to explain what the Abbey was and its true purpose...

Sazuki watches Kai as he talks to the group. She was so happy to have him back where he belonged! Without making a sound, the girl gets to her feet and makes her way to her bedroom. Cambria looks up at her master with big green eyes and greets her with a soft mew.

"Kai is back, Cam." Sazuki gushed happily as she plopped down on her bed and snuggled her pet. "He's back!"

She rolled onto her stomach and was overcome with a fit of girlish giggles as she thought about him and how happy she was. Cambria looked quite alarmed by her human's behavior and was likely wondering what in the world was wrong with her.

"Can I join you?" came Kai's voice from the doorway.

Sazuki looked at him from over her shoulder and she blushed slightly. Busted. She giggles and clears her throat, trying to calm herself.

"Sure." She nodded.

Kai crawled beside her and was immediately greeted by Cambria with head bumps and purrs. He happily returned the affection and it made Sazuki smile even more.

"I just wanna say thanks." He said, looking over at her. "For sticking by me, no matter what I said or did to you and the others."

"Any time, Kai." Sazuki replied as her smile turned shy.

"And I also want to apologize to you personally. I'm sorry for everything. You didn't deserve any of the things that I said or did to you." Kai shudders at the thought, frowning deeply.

"It's okay, Kai. All of us know that you didn't mean it. Everything is okay now." She placed a reassuring hand on his.

His dark eyes bounced between her gaze and her hand on his. Uncertainly he takes her hand in his and squeezes it slightly, enjoying the warmth of her skin.

"You're so good to me, Sazi. I promise I'll make it up to you one day." said Kai softly as he placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

This was the closest they had ever been to each other. Their eyes meet once more and it causes her cheeks to flush a vibrant shade of pink. Slowly, Kai reaches over and strokes her cheek. An explosion of butterflies erupted in Sazuki's stomach at his touch, anticipating what she knew was coming next. He grips her chin gently and leans in, resting his forehead against hers. Finally their lips met in a tender kiss. But just as fast as it started, it was also finished. It came to an end much too soon and the two stare into each others eyes. A rare grin graces Kai's face and Sazuki couldn't stop herself from becoming giddy. Kai closes the gap between them once again with another sweet and blissful lip lock.

At that moment, Max had appeared in the doorway to invite the two to dinner. However, the scene of Kai and Sazuki had rendered him speechless for a moment before a huge grin spreads across his face. Dinner could wait. Deciding against spoiling their time together, he quietly pulls the door shut so they won't be disturbed. Turning around, he strolls happily back toward the living room.

"Hey Ray! It looks like I'm bunking with you tonight!" sang Max happily.


End file.
